savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AnyGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saving Private Ryan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saving Private Ryan Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. You can apply to adopt this wiki here if you meet all the adoption criteria. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 23:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcomeanon template Hi -- Congratulations on adopting this wiki! It looks great so far. You don't actually need to worry about the Welcome and Welcomeanon templates anymore -- those are old templates that people used before we created an automatic welcome feature. There might be a few templates like that that you don't need to use anymore. I hope that helps; have fun with your wiki! -- Danny (talk) 23:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Weapons For some reason, I'm not able to edit pages in wikia due to a connection problem so I will just post here what needs to be posted. First, the M1919 Browning Machine Gun page is grossly inaccurate, the M1919 Browning 30 cal. is a belt-fed machine gun while the M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle is a magazine fed shoulder-fired weapon. The M1918A2 was the weapon used by Reiben not the 30 cal. The 30 cal was used by Mellish and Henderson and Parker in the bell tower. I suggest you re-visit The Pacific Wikia's page and www.sproe.com on the two aforementioned weapons. Second, if you need pictures of the weapons depicted in the film I suggest you head to this site: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Saving_Private_Ryan hope you'll be able to clear this up as soon as possible. thank you. Feathermerchant10 15:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I wouldn't know about the problem as the pictures register as jpegs for me. Several pictures from The Pacific wiki also came from that site. Trying saving it as jpeg files if not while saving then at a photo-editing program such as photoshop or ms paint. If the problem still exists then send me you e-mail account plus the list of pictures that you need. For example, the third picture in the M1 Carbine section or the 2nd picture in the B.A.R. section. I will save the pictures in my pc, zip it up and e-mail it to you. I still have problem editing all wikia pages due to a net problem so for now the placing of pictures is up to you.Feathermerchant10 05:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey AnyGuy your rights have been reverted due to inactivity,please leave a message on my message wall so we can update this to a further level. Zimimi (talk) 11:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Shees man!Its been a while since Ive seen you, of course, the time you were active here I didn't have an account, but yeah, sad to see that this doesn't have much traffic, oh well, good luck in your work. Zimimi (talk) 08:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I see. Hope you can keep editing then :) . Snivystorm (talk) 17:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC)